Wish You Were Here
by 0ExTwenty
Summary: Just a short oneshot based after the ending of the manga RxC


Wish You Were Here

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

_Italics are lyrics_

--

Who knows how long she's been sitting here. Within this barren space of solemn faces and destroyed lives. Watching as the landscape flew by through her side mirror in an almost endless manner. It felt strange sitting within the soft seat of the locomotive, her long blonde hair lapped over her shoulder. Blue eyes twinkling slightly as she contemplated her fate.

Yes…Life seemed too short for her. Almost as if a passing dream.

_So, so you think you can tell_

Her attention was taken away from the window when one of her fellow passengers moved. Looking in front of her she saw a new face. Wrinkles covered the aged face as his tired eyes locked onto hers for a brief moment. A smile crossed his face as he leaned a bit closer to her "Hello Miss" he greeted.

_blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?_

The blonde returned the smile "Hello" she responded. The older gentleman took off the hat that was upon his head and leaned further back into the seat "You seem a bit too young to be here?". her smile faltered a bit at the question "Well I lead a full life" she answered.

_A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell_

Leaving the subject at that, the older man continued on to another subject "How long do you reckon we'll be going for?". At this the blonde woman looked back out side her window seeing nothing but green fields stretching out towards oblivion "I don't know".

_And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?_

"Why, little lady are you regretting something" the question didn't mean to prod into her personal life. It seemed as if pure curiosity, still though there was things that this soul did not feel like sharing. So the only audible answer the man got was a sigh. The train lurched a bit as the tracks started to wind.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,_

It seems that her companion had felt it was better to keep quiet. For he did not say anything for a little while, once again allowing the train to be engulfed within silence. That was until the sound of footfalls vibrated through the air as the train conductor entered. His hat tipped low enough to keep his eyes shrouded, however a smile placed as if permanently upon his face. Walking across the seats his gaze searching as if for someone in particular.

_Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found? The same old fears_

The blonde was a bit surprised when his gaze settled upon her. Stopping at her row the conductor seemed almost anxious of something "Pardon me" he began "Would you happen to be Rosette Christpher?". Blue eyes widened considerably as the blonde managed a weak nod. And to her surprise the man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an object and settled it upon the empty seat next to her.

Realizing what it was the blonde's face paled considerably. Her hand made its way towards it in an almost hesitant fashion. Staring into the broken glass case and the now motionless hands there was no denying this was their clock. Its case was rusted considerably looking more worn than the last time she saw it. Speaking of which the last time she saw it was with…

"A man at the front of the passenger car asked me to give it to you" the conductor's voice startled Rosette out of her thoughts. Looking at the man, she watched as he walked away from her and towards the back. However in almost no time the blonde was out of her seat and running towards the front. Tears now started to form at the base of her eyes as her feet pounded against the hard floor.

Within her mind the run seemed endless. Almost as if the area was expanding by the moment. However finally nearing her goal the blonde almost hit the wall as she stopped. Eyes desperately searching for the one person who mattered.

And there she found him.

Sitting in the seat closest to the window. Violet hair streaming down the side of his face as his head rested upon the glass. His clothes tattered and dirty and eyes closed in concentration. Tears now fell freely from the blonde's eyes. One of them rolled down her cheek and fell onto the carpeting of the floor. Seemingly waking the boy from his stupor.

Golden eyes traveled over towards her. And although they were hidden beneath violet locks, the girl could still see his surprise.

"Rosette?"

The young woman nodded as a happy/goofy smile made its way across her face.

"Chorno"

_Oh, how I wish you were here _

_-_

A/N

Wow, I actually wrote this in one sitting.

I've never done that before. Anyways for those of you who don't know the lyrics are "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd. I swear if you can listen to that song then do; it always reminds me of these two no matter what.

Well moving on. This story just came to me one night. So if it's not any good I apologize. However please try to enjoy this and review.

Thank you

0ExTwenty


End file.
